


whose the impostor?

by rushifaas



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Alive, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26650564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rushifaas/pseuds/rushifaas
Summary: assassin: i found someone venting.mordred: that's apparently healthy, rolo.assassin: what.
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	1. baby kills.

**Author's Note:**

> code geass cast play among us and it's just the new takeover of their lives.
> 
> no one died and everyone is alive and there is no war.

[  **time 8 a.m.** ]

_ players _ : kallen, lelouch, suzaku, gino, anya, jeremiah, lloyd, rolo and nunnally

_ \- voice chat _ -

guren: okay you assholes, i literally got up early just to play this round.

mordred: unfortunately we have a baby player with us.

l.l. & lancelot: who?

tristan: hey guys!

pudding earl: well, this certainly will be an experience. 

nunna: oh, hi, gino!

orange: i suddenly feel like this will be an exciting round!

assassin: so what do we tell gino?

mordred: absolutely nothing.

tristan: what?! anya that's so mean! 

guren: you'll be fine, gino. you're… smart.

l.l.: *laughs loudly*

lancelot: oh stop, lelouch. you weren't any better.

l.l.: oh my god, shut up, suzaku! *squeaks* hey, don't hit me there!

nunna: are you guys in the same room? that's not good!

orange: if you guys aren't ready, i'm going to press this button.

everyone else: WAIT!

orange: well.

tristan: what are the rules?!

(  _ ORANGE PRESSES THE START BUTTON _ )

_ \- text chat _ _ 1 _ -

l.l.: i can't believe you're following me, stop following me. 

lancelot: you're always gd suspicious, lelouch. i'm watching you. 

l.l.: omg, just stop following me! 

lancelot: you got smth to hide?!¿¡ 

l.l.: what?! fine! i ate your last udon bowl!! nfkskfjdjc!

\-  _ text chat _ _ 2 _ -

assassin: gino, what in the world are you doing

tristan: o god idk man im just vibin

assassin: .

assassin: alright

tristan: :^)

**\- DEAD BODY REPORTED!! -**

_ \- voice chat _ -

orange: i found young nunnally's body near the medbay room! oh gods, the good die young!

l.l.:  _ who the hell murdered my sister _ ?!

lancelot: holy shit, lelouch isn't the imposter. he'd never kill his sister.

l.l.: of course not! the damn nerve you'd think that!  **you** must be the imposter!

lancelot:  **hell no** ! i was chasing your skinny ass the whole time! 

l.l.: right…. anyways. suzaku was chasing me through the specimen room convinced i was the imposter. as usual.

guren: right, okay. if she was near the medbay i was doing the god damn simon says game. rolo was watching me like a creep.

assassin: you were suspicious. then again everyone is.

tristan: i have no idea what the hell i'm doing. so i just followed anya because she's my friend.

mordred: i ran away from gino because he scared me. i thought he was going to kill me.

tristan: what?! 

pudding earl: so we got nothing? hmmm. we literally have 20 seconds left. i'm almost done with my tasks. 

guren: so literally no one has an idea? 

orange: oh, someone did lock the doors before i found nunnally's body. who did that?

(  _ no one was ejected - voting skipped - _ )

_ -text chat 1 _ -

assassin: i'm surrounded by idiots.

assassin: as a professional imposter this is going to be an easy game.

assassin: …

assassin: ?!

assassin: was that just… 

[  **EMERGENCY MEETING** ! ]

\-  _ voice chat _ -

guren: what the hell? i was seriously trying to finish the wiring task! 

assassin: i found someone venting.

mordred: that's apparently healthy, rolo. 

assassin: what.

assassin: no, i found suzaku venting.

pudding earl: are you breaking my heart, suzaku? is this true?

lancelot: i did not vent. i'm trying to go to the reactor, what the hell.

assassin: i saw you vent, kururugi. you're an imposter and you possibly killed a body.

guren: well, fuck. that means there's another imposter if suzaku's one of them.

l.l.: … fess up, suzaku. did you vent? i'm going to kick you if you lie. in the nuts.

lancelot: god damn it. don't i get to say anything? 

orange: no, i'm voting you so you don't cause master lelouch any stress!

guren: sorry, suzaku. nothing personal.

mordred: hmmm. the masochist is the imposter.

tristan: goodbye, buddy. you can't murder!

lancelot: hey! what the fuck!?

(  _ lancelot was ejected. lancelot was an imposter. _ )

_ -DEAD voice chat _ -

nunna: hello, suzaku. good thing you were caught venting. *giggles*

lancelot: *groans* hello, nunnally. 

nunna: you were going to kill lelouch, weren't you?

lancelot: hah, any suspicion on him would be easier on me. my partner would try to pick up my slack. 

nunna: so, lets catch up and chat! how are you and big brother? is he with you?

lancelot: no, he went to the other room. *sighs* 

nunna: are you two fighting?

lancelot: no? i don't know. 

**\- DEAD BODY REPORTED!! -**

_ -voice chat _ -

mordred: two bodies? wow.

orange: no! MASTER LELOUCH! 

tristan: oh, the pudding earls dead too?! 

pudding earl: no, i'm right here! silly boy.

guren: okay, we need to crack who did it. rolo is clear because he caught suzaku and there's no way he'd out suzaku willingly.

assassin: actually, i would've. i don't fancy anyone killing big brother.

guren: *chokes on water*

tristan: wow, that's some dedication. you think suzaku and lelouch are doing… you know?

orange: may i remind you that we have a limited time!! 

guren: okay, so then who killed nunnally? the other imposter? rolo how long were you watching me…

assassin: until i confirmed you took a very long time. then i left and found suzaku. 

orange: i say we vote off someone because we cant be too careful.

mordred: wait. we did get suzaku early. we can actually finish our tasks.

pudding earl: i agree. we don't have anything to go by since suzaku flew the coop.

everyone else: alright.

(  _ no one was ejected - voting skipped - _ )

_ -DEAD voice chat _ -

l.l.: i can't believe this. i'm so upset.

nunna: oh, big brother! don't be so upset.

l.l.: i can't help it! suzaku wouldn't stop being a douchebag! 

lancelot: i am going to pin you to the ground, lelouch. and fucking kiss you. 

l.l.: shut up, suzaku! can't you tell i'm being mad at you?! *annoyed noise* 

nunna: *giggling*

l.l.: suzaku, you are so annoying that -- 

l.l. + lancelot: *mics are muted*

nunna: oh my god.

[  **EMERGENCY MEETING** ! ]

\-  _ voice chat _ -

assassin: okay, who the hell. 

tristan: oh, so that's what this button does!

guren: are you serious, gino?!

tristan: listen i am baby and you can't critisize me. 

mordred: but i'm doing just that. critisizing. 

orange: i'm starting to think we are going to lose this round.

guren: look i agreed for a good game at 8 a.m. not this stupid stuff. 

assassin: it's not as stupid as vv and cc trying to outkill another.

tristan: but but! i actually have some news. rolo keeps chasing me around where the simon says area was. 

assassin: i was suspect of you. new player or not.

orange: we have less time now considering this is an emergency meeting. 

mordred: you know, i'm just going to vote someone random because its still early and i'm tired.

pudding earl: here. i'll vote… you!

(  _ voting session starts: everyone has voted tristan _ )

**VICTORY**

_ lancelot and tristan were the imposters _

l.l.: *cackling loudly*

lancelot: I HAD THE CHILD WITH ME, STOP LAUGHING!

nunna: i'm so upset that gino killed me first.

tristan: to be fair, i had no idea what the hell i was expecting pressing random buttons.

pudding earl: i'm just glad suzaku was taken out first. 

assassin: you all are unbelievable.

guren: *laughs more*

[  **GAME ENDED TIME 9 a.m.** ]


	2. happy zero req

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> happy kill lelouch day. this is short on purpose

[  **time 5 p.m** . ]

_ players _ : lelouch, suzaku, c.c., gino, rolo and rivalz.

**_conditions_ ** : monochrome one round only, unmuted.

**-VOICE CHAT-**

lancelot: so i have no idea what color i am.

pizzalover69: we're playing this game unmuted.

assassin: i can be murdering and you won't even know it.

tristan: hell yeah, chaos! 

millyfanboy: holy shit this is gonna be great.

l.l.: can we all be shades of grey?

tristan: but i wanted to be white!

lancelot: but you are white.

tristan: that's not what i meant! 

assassin: how are we going to report this? i have no idea what my color is.

pizzalover69: locations and eye witnesses will be utterly useless. 

millyfanboy: do we keep the lights on or off?

l.l.: keep them off. better than not seeing tasks.

lancelot: i'm going to kill all of you, my sight already sucks as it is.

l.l.: there, there. don't be so sad.

tristan: so i'm gonna say i'm murdering you and you won't even know if that's true. 

assassin: game starts in 5...4….3…..

(  **_game has started_ ** )

????: HOLY SHIT WHO THE HELL AM I?

????: I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT COLOR I AM!!

????: who was that just past me just now?

????: me? i don't know!! i can't even tell if i'm me!

????: paging lelouch, paging lelouch.

????: uh, you're suzaku over here, right?

????: WHERE EXACTLY IS 'OVER HERE'?

????: wait so this isn't you? *shlick sounds*

????: oh my god, did someone just murder on chat? who the hell.

????: i can't tell who is who. 

(  **DEAD BODY REPORTED** )

????: where was the body?

????: in the office, who did it?!

????: i don't even know what color i am! we're all too dark!

????: this information is useless because --

????: whoever killed someone, say your name.

_ *everyone speaks their name all at once* _

????: that didn't help at all, assholes!

????: and that's why we were all saying our names all at once.

????: you all are ridiculous!

????: that's the point. i'm encouraging the chaos.

????: can we just vote whoever we want? i don't even know which color i am.

????: okay, someone choose a number one through six.

everyone: 5!

????: so am i the 5th on the list?

????: oh, i don't know.

????: what color am i!!

????: okay i'm just going to vote the 5th one. i have no idea what is going on.

????: chaos! chaos! chaos! 

(  _???? was ejected. ???? was not the imposter _ )

everyone: *loud screaming*

everyone: *inaudible, loud screaming*

????: OH MY GOD OH MY GOD WHERE ARE THE LIGHTS!!

????: we turned it off remember.

????: how can you be so calm?

????: because i'm always calm in chaos *squish noise* 

????: DID SOMEONE KILL SOMEONE AGAIN ON CALL?!

????: i heard the sound of blood. it was so traumatizing. 

????: i don't think i can ever forget the sound of death on a discord call.

????: you're just paranoid. oh my god, who are the ones in the office?

????: uhhh… me maybe?

????: oh god everyone is suspicious. i think i'm in the office.

????: THERE'S A DEAD BODY OH MY GOD

????: where? where?! what color!

????: uh! uuuuhhhh!!

????: fuck, you're right. we're all the same color!

????: uhmmm uhmmm

????: i'm going to vote someone randomly

????: middle right middle right! i have nothing to go by.

????: that will leave us with four and the killer will need a double kill!

( _ ???? was ejected. ???? was an imposter. one imposters remaining _ )

????: thank god. we got one imposter. now i won't worry who it is.

????: AHHHHHHHHHH!!

????: what is it?!

????: so many dead bodies, so many of them. i'm going to be forever traumatized. i can't even trust myself. i dont even know who i am anymore.

????: …. do… do you need some help? i can dial some therapists.

????: are my tasks even my tasks? i can't tell. are these tasks even real?

????: i'm not sure if i can handle the pressure. living in a colorblind world!

????: WE ARE GOING TO DIE IF --

(  **_DEFEAT_ ** )

tristan: I STILL DON'T KNOW WHAT COLOR ANYMORE.

l.l.: suzaku fucking killed me and then made out with me.

lancelot: heh, love you. even if i want to punch you sometimes.

pizzalover69: ew, gross.

assassin: … i'm going to bed.


	3. happy 0 req AGAIN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> still happy kill lelouch day ( in america )

[  **time 2 p.m** . ]

_ players _ : lelouch, suzaku, anya, milly, tamaki, kallen, gino, euphemia, cornelia and v.v.

**_conditions_ ** : hide and seek, unmuted, sabotaged tasks, no reports, lose your mind. maybe 2 rounds.

**-VOICE CHAT-**

guren: okay, party people lets do hide and seek.

the man: oh sweet! the best kind of match!

madamprez: okay but if im the imposter i'm going to end your entire career.

l.l.: you already did that! foul woman!

madamprez: oh, but you're so grateful to me because you and suzaku are literally ENGAGED!

tristan: man, and i thought suzaku and euphemia were gonna hit it off.

euphi: *giggles* i won't say anything~ 

lancelot: milly, stop talking about it! it was supposed to be on the downlow!

mordred: this is as downlow as you can get, you masochist.

the man: invite me to the wedding you bastards! i demand to be best man!

nelia: i highly doubt you'll be best anything, tamaki. *snorts* 

the man: what?! c'mon cornelia, i'm way better than your creepy uncle!

godkiller: ooooh yeah? prove it, punk.

l.l.: oh my god, tamaki, v.v. SHUT UP.

guren: oh my god you are literal children.

euphi: this game will be my third game so i know what i'll be doing!

madamprez: maybe two rounds then just to test the waters?

nelia: if its hide and seek then these will be done rather quickly.

(  _ game starts in 5… 4… 3… _ )

euphi: hey guys, lets be friends!

l.l.: oh jesus fuck, euphi is the murderer, fucking run!

mordred: i am not going to be killed by a pinkie pink. bye.

lancelot: euphi as much as i love you, BYE.

the man: *loud screaming*

euphi: d'aaaw, i just want to find the watering can and flower some flowers! 

euphi: want to join me?

madamprez: uhm, nope! oh shit, oh shit. she's going to murder me romantically in the reactor!

nelia: oh, it seems v.v. was killed in here.

godkiller: I HATE THIS HOW DARE YOU KILL ME!

euphi: consider it payback for hurting suzaku and lelouch! 100 percent! 

l.l.: *sniffles* oh, euphi…

euphi: ehehe but i'm still gonna catch you, lulu. BECAUSE I SEE YOU RIGHT NOW!

l.l.: euphi please i'm your favorite brother please spare me pleeeaaaaase.

euphi: ehe, sorry lulu.  **there must be sacrifices** .

everyone: * _ hears lelouch make the most girliest of screams _ *

tristan: it was nice knowing you, lulu.

lancelot: i saw it, she killed him and his buttcheeks were all that was left… 

l.l.: STOP SQUEEZING MY ASS, SUZAKU!!

euphi: *giggles loudly*

nelia: well played sister, trapping me in the decontamination room at the last second. 

mordred: gino, suzaku watch out. she's trailing after tamaki, kallen and milly in the middle.

madamprez: oh, shoot! i just need one more task done! i seriously hope we finish our tasks --

madamprez: oh my god euphi please, stop chasing me, please i'm a good bean!

euphi: let's be friends, milly! give me a hug! 

the man: OH GOD SHE GOT ME! HOW --

guren: oh shit, she fucking got tamaki already. she's headed towards the medbay!

madamprez: thank you for your sacrifice, tamaki! you shall be remembered!

guren: fucking r.i.p., tamaki. i'll make sure ohgi knows of this. *snickers*

the man: DON'T! MY MANLINESS IS AT STAKE!

nelia: *laughs* you're not a man unless i say you are.

euphi: sorry, suzaku but you too must be my friend.

lancelot: don't, euphi. i have a future and life together with lulu, i can't die now --

tristan: oh gods so many dead bodies. i'm going to have nightmares!

tristan: ANYA, NO! 

mordred: well. fuck. that was unexpected. recorded.

tristan: i will avenge you, anya i promise.

guren: you can't, gino. but you better run before she gets you. gods i have one task left. 

madamprez: NO, SUZAKU, MY BABY BOY!

lancelot: euphi, you wicked girl, you.

lancelot: come here, lulu… 

lancelot + l.l.: *mics are muted*

guren: of course they are! 

(  **_VICTORY_ ** )

everyone but the two muted: *loud mixed speaking all at once*

euphi: i was sooooo close! darn it! *huffs* 

nelia: well played, sister. well played.

the man: next time can we NOT go into groups!

euphi: but i have a ten second cool down so it's all good!

madamprez: since suzaku's murder i had to make sure all tasks were completed. *sniffles*

guren: oh, geez, milly. lelouch and suzaku usually die early to do what the fuck ever.

godkiller: *has logged off the game*

tristan: i have witnessed so many tragic deaths at the hands of a pink squishy.

tristan: my life has been turned upside down.

mordred: this is what i get for watering flowers, for being a simple crewmate.

madamprez: are we up for one last round? creepy uncle left but that's fine.

the man: i'll avenge myself, i swear it! 

l.l.: i'm fine for another round. *sounds flustered*

lancelot: same here. *sounds too pleased*

madamprez: you two just made out didn't you?

l.l.: *sputtering noises*

nelia: can you wait until the games are fully finished? i swear…

euphi: but they're in love!

**UPDATE**

_ players _ : lelouch, suzaku, anya, milly, tamaki, kallen, gino, euphemia, and cornelia.

tristan: so i suggest we do it again but turn tasks on!

guren: no, gino. you just remember what you have to do.

mordred: i can rarely recall any of my tasks. i just don't want to die.

l.l.: gino, you're smart. i think. you'll be fine. i think…

lancelot: better than tamaki, actually.

the man: hey!!! if milly DIDN'T use me as her meat shield i would've done fine!

guren: sure, sure. blame the woman, real smooth.

madamprez: *gigglesnort* no worries, he isn't wrong.

nelia: *loud laughter*

(  _ game starts in 5… 4… 3… _ )

lancelot: i regret to inform you that  _ i'm _ it this last round. so you better fucking run.

guren: i'm just gonna yeetus skeetus, see ya.

tristan: i want to live so BYE, suzaku.

madamprez: oh dear, i fear for my life so i better go hide! 

mordred: the masochist is it and i don't want to be found. you're all on your own.

euphi: *laughs nervously* oh no! i wasn't prepared for suzaku to be it!

_ twenty seconds later _

everyone: JFJSKAKCJ

everyone: JSKCJSKCJOAJCJSN ???? ¿¿¿¿

everyone: ?????? !!!!!

madamprez: THE BODIES ARE DROPPING TO THE FLOORS LIKE FLIES, AAAAAAH!

euphi: I'M A GOOD GIRL! OH NO, LULU JUST GOT KILLED IN FRONT OF ME!

guren: *loud screaming*

nelia: oh jesus, hell! i just saw suzaku to the left of the map!

everyone: NjajdbakjMAMXJJF KAKZHCJDBF!!!

madamprez: NO, GINO, MY BABY BOY!

mordred: i will avenge you, gino. to my last breath. suzaku won't get free from this.

lancelot: bold words from a coward who hides and runs.

mordred: not today, you killed my friend, suzaku. you have to pay for this.

euphi: i'm so sorry, cornelia… i … i can't go on much longer.

nelia: euphi, NOOO! hold on, please hold on!

lancelot: she too has to join the dead, cornelia. no soul will be spared.

euphi: co...cornelia… tell … nunnally… that… *blegh*

nelia: *sniffs* suzaku, you bastard. I WILL AVENGE EUPHEMIA! 

guren: oh, don't think so, suzaku. i won't let you trap me! 

lancelot: we'll see about that. i know your patterns way too well.

guren: oh, give me a fucking break, suzaku! 

lancelot: what? are you scared? afraid to die?

guren: oh, that's it, suzaku ---!

the man: well, i just saw suzaku split kallens body in half.

guren: *loud swearing in japanese and britannian*

madamprez: ob my god, whose body is that? cornelias?!

lancelot: hello, madam president. it's your turn. 

madamprez: *laughs nervously* ahaha, uhm, not today!

lancelot: unfortunate, but …. well, just unfortunate.

(  **_DEFEAT_ ** )

lancelot: you all thought you could win against me.

l.l.: *loud huffs*

euphi: i felt like i was playing dead by daylight!

nelia: i need to go, i'm so exhausted.

euphi: oh, right! i got a dinner date with nunnally! thank you for the game!

tristan: geez. i need to actually do my homework. uuugh.

mordred: i'm going to take a nap.

guren: shi --! gotta finish my laundry. thanks for the thrills!

l.l.: thank you for the game, everyone.

lancelot: …. lulu. 

madamprez: oh, shoot! rivalz and nina are expecting me! 

**[ game ended at 3:30 p.m. ]**


	4. psa psa !♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is really just a filler thing and well, its here. also made because we'd love you guys to read our other suzalulu fics and also that a lot of people hate suzaku? 
> 
> dont worry this is part of the 'plot' because yes, this is plot fic... every fic we write has plot. 
> 
> ( its obvious it has plot bc of what milly says at the bottom aha. just be prepared for these random youtuber kids talking abt stuff and probably before a game. )

**[ STREAMING BROADCAST FROM L.L. & LANCELOT ]**

l.l.: ahem, i'm here to tell you that this is just a filler chapter because you know, we have LIVES.

lancelot: some of us are about to get hitched and all that wonderful stuff, we don't always get to play games.

l.l.: anyway, ignoring my fiancè that happens to be part of the peanut gallery -

lancelot: so while we love playing Among Us please remember we also have lives in different fics that our author writes.

l.l.: *coughs* don't worry, most of those fics are written by myself and lover boy over here. 

lancelot: *snorts* yeah, writing about angsty stuff really sets the mood, doesn't it, lelouch? 

l.l.: *mutters* so irritating at times. i love you anyways. 

l.l.: *clears throat* please take the time to read parasite eve, butterfly effect and popular monster. this is no way an advertisement towards the masses.

lancelot: but it really is. 

l.l.: suzaku!

lancelot: we'd be super honored if you read them anyways, more or less these fic works really focus on my trauma and lelouch's. 

l.l.: *quietly* … suzaku.

lancelot: i know i'm not really liked in the fandom and i accept that, i'm not everyone's cup of tea but i'm glad people give me a chance before putting me in a box.

l.l.: *sighs* please read these titles because suzaku and i are human beings at our core, and we both are aware that's just what we are. be it human, monster, or something insanely ridiculous we both have a bleeding heart.

lancelot: and i know i am put through so much suffering in these titles but so is my husband to be. we get equal treatment and equal punishment. 

l.l.: suzaku… you know i love you, right? like, deeply. sincerely.

lancelot: of course, lulu. i know you do and that's why i take care of you.

l.l.: *shaky sigh* i'm very well grateful for that, suzaku.

l.l.: i don't think i can manage a world without you. it's terrifying to think about but i still do.

l.l.: you and i… can accomplish anything together, right?

lancelot: ….

lancelot: *gently* いつもあいしてる ( I will always love you )

lancelot: *tenderly* 私はあなたを心から愛しています( I love you with all my heart )

l.l.: ….

l.l.: tu me rends heureuse ( you make me happy ).

l.l.: *quiet laughter* tu es ma joie de vivre ( you’re the joy of my life ) .

lancelot: *chuckles*

lancelot: so, please read our fanfics, it'd mean a lot to us.

**[ STREAMING BROADCAST OFF ]**

madamprez: you guys done? that was really cute and it broke my gaydar.

madamprez: not that i'm complaining. just know i might use this later. 

lancelot: if you do, i have ways to make you rethink that, milly.

l.l.: suzaku --

madamprez: *giggles* oh, no worries. i know some stupid racists will cause a fuss. we all got your backs.

l.l.: …

l.l.: thank you.

madamprez: now, go! doesn't suzaku have to take you to physical therapy?

lancelot: ah, right. let's go, lelouch.

l.l.: *hums quietly* mhm.

**[ session? ended ]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope the french and japanese exchange was super cute for you guys. they both understand it and know the basics of the opposing language. 
> 
> and as for lelouch, who knows why he has physical therapy. please await the next chapter of shenanigens.


	5. WHAT?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we are so sorry if you brain hurts after this.

**[ time 4 p.m. ]**

_ players _ : suzaku, lelouch, gino, nunnally, rolo, c.c., kallen, euphemia, schneizel and kanon.

_ conditions _ : you must lie no matter if crewmate or imposter, you must name yourselves pronouns and only speak using them. dead chat is muted. (  **maybe** ) two rounds. eject confirmation off.

you: so i have to say, i really love this but hate this.

us: god, we are going to talk like cavemen during this aren't we?

them: i'm not sure if my poor brain can take such idiocy.

her: so we have to lie too?! like…

he: it seems we have to lie about what we do.

me: so basically if you didn't kill someone you yell I TOTALLY KILLED THE BODY AND SELF REPORTED!! something like that.

yall: i feel like i'm going to explode with these new names. i can't tell whose who.

i: chaos, chaos, chaos!

they: so anyone else's head hurt already or --

myself: totally. i'm not even sure if i can keep my brain from frying. *laughs*

me: i'm just laughing at how the viewers would take this.

them: even when we thought about doing some weird ideas?

yall: wasn't the next idea to name ourselves after colors? my poor brain!

her: i'm already laughing because the ejection messages will be hilarious!

he: the brain damage will be so bad oh my god.

me: you have to commit to it, no back out.

you: my ocd is going to kick my ass with thissssss. ugh!

myself: *loud, muffled screaming*

them: ahhhh i'm going to need more pizza.

(  _ game is starting… 5...4...3...2… _ )

< **DEAD VOICE CHAT** >

her: here i am, all by myself and --

i: well that was the fastest double kill in the span in a few seconds. hey, her. who got you?

her: you know what? i dont know but the color was pink. i don't know who pink was. but i am not pink.

i: well, yellow got me. i dunno who yellow is either.

her: i'm just going to do my task like a good crewmate. yep. 

i: *fake sobs* my baby bean son is waiting for me in medbay scan. don't worry, dad's always watching you.

her: *sniffles* not the small bean!

< **DEAD BODY FOUND** >

they: oh no! i is alive!

me: her is alive too! how can her be alive when her wasn't with me and he in electrical!

yall: i is alive, why did i live? i and yall were totally just not dancing in front of the reactor to celebrate newfound rivalry!

yall: i's baby is here, the lucky baby!

myself: myself wasn't with they and you. can vouch you and they were absolutely not doing wires with myself. then myself left with they and you.

he: WHAT WAS YALL DOING?!

us: wait, do you mean yall or all of --

us: uGH US BRAIN HURTS!

them: *strangled screaming*

you: brain isn't fried, you know everything right now. you is going to totally not skip voting.

yall: yall has killed everyone. 100 percent imposter. yall say vote someone because yall is sure the game is won.

myself: myself is going to die from this game!

(  _ no one was ejected. voting skipped _ )

< **DEAD VOICE CHAT** >

i: all my tasks are done! how about you?

her: yep! i'm glad that we both got killed since i wouldn't know how to lie!

i: my brain's already fried. lying and using pronouns? count me out!

yall: howdy. i'm laughing so hard and my sides hurt. *laughs*

her: who killed you? pink or yellow?

yall: *huffs* pink. i'm scarfing down hawaiin pizza to mourn my loss.

her: *giggles* then go finish your tasks. maybe we can win since we're dead.

i: i'm making some udon while chilling out. smells soooo good.

< **DEAD BODY FOUND** >

me: YALL IS ALIVE. YALL NEEDS TO KEEP DYING ON ME! YALL LEAVE ME RIGHT NOW!

them: okay, them is going to skip. them is going to skip and not choose someone randomly. 

he: *sobs* he isn't lost in the game, he just doesn't want to eat. 

us: us isn't voting me. us doesn't think me is sus for not self reporting.

me: it was me! me is impostor, vote me! just don't skip, there is tons of evidence! 

everyone: *incoherent screaming due to max and mass confusion about the pronouns* 

everyone: *mass hysteria confusion*

us: US IS NOT VOTING ME. DO NOT VOTE ME. DO NOT FOR THE LOVE OF GOD VOTE ME!!

me: VOTE ME, WHAT'S TAKING YOU SO LONG?!

(  _ me was ejected. _ )

< **DEAD VOICE CHAT** >

me: heya, my brain hurts so much.

i: welcome to the party! listening to them hurts my brain!

her: *giggles* welcome, you imposter? 

me: yeeep. they guessed right. *laughs*

yall: i don't think i can do another round since my brain wants to EXPLODE. need to practice this more. its soooo good.

her: it's so confusing and fun! trying to do two things at once!

i: i want to laugh and die at the same time. *laughs*

them: sup party people how we going?

myself: so here i am, everyone wants to break my delicious neck. 

i: welcome! lets party!

yall: can i really party when my baby boy is dead? i cant keep baby bean waiting for me. *anguished sobs*

< **DEAD BODY FOUND** >

us: us vented, they vented and you vented. 

they: us is right, they vented the same time as they.

you: so, you doesn't want he to speak about what he was doing. and you doesn't want he to explain why he wasn't venting.

he: he was venting, you're crazy. they didn't vent. you didn't vent either. 

us: no, they and you vented, he did not vent! he did not vent! 

he: he vented, he vented. 

(  _ he was ejected. _ )

**VICTORY**

me: who was who? i'm kanon.

them: c.c. because pizza.

they: nunnally~

her: euphemia!

us: lelouch.

he: suzaku.

i: gino!

you: *chuckles* schneizel.

yall: … rolo.

myself: kallen.

everyone: *sputters of disbelief*

us: guess we all have sides of us we didn't know of.

he: you sure about that? 

he: you wanted to eject me so badly.

**[ game ended 5 p.m. ]**


End file.
